Purgatory
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Mais où est ce foutu Purgatoire! Il veut absolument la réponse, il a besoin de savoir!


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici une petite fic qui m'est venue à l'esprit en parlant avec quelqu'un. Le sujet était un couple improbable. Ici ce n'est pas un couple, mais deux personnes qui n'ont pas de véritable lien. Quelques descriptions qui peuvent paraître choquantes, mais rien de bien méchant! Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un cri déchira le laboratoire à l'allure sinistre et et glauque. Des murs blancs carrelés soutenaient grossièrement la pièce. L'endroit n'avait qu'une seule fenêtre nichée loin du sol. Des outils de torture avaient été disposés sur une table en métal salie, et au centre se tenaient un homme attaché et un cadavre allongé. Contemplant son lieu de travail, un démon se permit un sourire satisfait. Il était le démon le plus heureux! Après tant d'années passées dans l'ombre, enfin, ce démon avait le pouvoir de tout changer. Qui était-il? Crowley, un ancien démon des croisements devenu, au grand dam des loyaux au Diable, le nouveau Maître des Enfers. Il était le Roi du Tartare de l'Occident. Et il regardait avec délectation l'auteur du cri de souffrance.

C'était un vampire amoché que ses boniches lui avaient ramené après l'avoir capturé en Alaska, lieu où peu d'imitation d'Edward de Twilight avaient élu domicile pour se nourrir. Crowley eut une grimace de dégoût. Il avait vu la saga et se demandait où l'auteur avait cherché toutes ces inepties! Des vampires brillant au soleil, quelle affreuse idée! Absurde, en plus. Les humains ne pouvaient même pas imaginer comment était la réalité, celle dissimulée sous des contes de fées à dormir debout. Un autre couinement lui teinta agréablement les oreilles. Il appréciait ces bruits, pour un sadique comme lui, ils étaient jouissifs. En revanche, le cadavre sans vie était, lui, moins jouissif...

Crowley descendit tranquillement les marches des escaliers et vint se poster près de son prisonnier. Il l'observa de la tête au pied. Le pauvre était en sueur et en sang par les tortures subies plus tôt, il le suppliait du regard d'arrêter.

-Oh allons, fais-moi un petit sourire! demanda le démon, usant d'un sourire à faire peur et en profitant pour narguer le vampire entravé.

Il obtint juste un gémissement de douleur, car il avait pris soin d'empêcher sa victime de parler avec un baillon qui retenait ses mots et ses supplications. Crowley eut un nouveau sourire puis se dirigea vers le cadavre. Il avait la ferme intention de disséquer son nouveau jouet, son sujet d'étude. C'était une femme. Eve. La mère de tous, selon les légendes. La mère de son prisonnier. Elle se trouvait elle aussi dans un piètre état. Quand il l'avait récupéré dans le restaurant d'une petite ville infectée, elle était déjà horrible et morte. Castiel lui avait livré Eve dans un état...déplorable!

Le roi de l'Enfer, tout en observant le cadavre, ne put s'empêcher de jurer. Il devait se l'admettre à lui-même: son nouvel associé céleste commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il ne savait pas mentir aux frères Winchester, et en plis il avait tué la seule personne dans ce foutu monde qui aurait pu leur révéler où était la porte de ce putin de Purgatoire! De rage, Crowley planta son poignard célesre dans la tête abîmée du cadavre. Un cri perçant déchira le silence dérangeant de la pièce. Le démon, surpris, tourna la tête vers son vampire, et s'approcha de lui.

-Je ne t'ai rien fait, pseudo Edward, alors pourquoi ce délicieux cri? Mh, serait-ce à cause de ta maman? interrogea-t-il, revenant près du cadavre et lui replantant son couteau dans la tête.

Un autre cri retentit, intriguant Crowley. Peut être allait-il davantage s'amuser?

-Maman est peut être toujours vivante, qui sait? Nous allons vérifier! sourit-il, prenant ses instruments.

La victime le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu. Son regard brillait de souffrance. Il essaya de se libérer de ses chaines, sentant que Eve allait subir les perversités du démon, mais ses liens étaient trop fortement serrés. Il ferma les yeux quand Crowley se mit à l'ouvrage. La douleur était grande, il sentait aussi celle d'Eve. Son ennemi disséqua avec un sourire mauvais le cadavre, lui ouvrant le ventre et la défigurant. Il semblait ravi et énervé. Ravi d'avoir un sujet d'étude, mais énervé par les maladresses de Castiel.

-Pauvre Eve, elle a dû avaler des cendres de Phœnix. Je suis sûr que ta maman a bien souffert avant de tomber dans les vappes. Quoique maintenant je suis sûr qu'elle est vraiment dans l'autre monde. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé la connaître. Après tout, c'est la maman de tous les petits monstres que vous êtes. Oh allons, petit, ouvre les yeux! Tu as déchiqueté des humaines fraîches, un corps en sang ne devrait plus te faire peur!

La créature baissa la tête, laissant couler des larmes. Il souffrait terriblement d'avoir perdu sa mère. De la voir ainsi humiliée. De rage, il tenta de déchirer son bâillon de ses crocs, sans succès hélas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que j'allais laisser un vampire sans protection? Mais non, Edward moderne, j'ai pris des précautions! Et si tu refuses d'être coopératif et de te tenir tranquille pendant que Oncle Crowley refait une beauté à maman, je me verrais obligé de t'administrer un petit cocktail de sang de mort, ironisa Crowley, avant de se féliciter pour ses répliques.

Il retourna ensuite à son ouvrage et reprit ses instruments de chirurgie façon démoniaque. Le ventre finit coupée en deux. Crowley admira le travail, put haussa un sourcil...Eve à la pomme maudite pondait encore des œufs?! C'était...étrange! Il en prit quelques uns entre une main et les examina.

-Et dire que vous ressemblez à ça quand vous êtes des bébés...vous êtes si petits! se moqua le Roi de l'Enfer, avant de jeter les œufs sur le sol et de les écraser! Bien, reprenons nos études. Si ta maman n'était pas morte, elle aurait pu m'être très utile vois-tu? Alors petit vampire, connais-tu le Purgatoire? Oui à en juger par ton regard. J'espère que tu sais comment y aller, car sinon maman va avoir droit à un nouveau relooking encore plus beau que celui que je viens de lui faire.

Le vampire en question se mit à secouer de gauche à droite la tête à s'en faire mal au crâne pour montrer qu'il n'était au courant de rien. L'effet fut immédiat: Eve reçut de nouveau un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Un autre cri torturé se propagea dans la pièce. Crowley perdit rapidement patience cette fois. Il voulait absolument tout connaître pour trouver les portes du Purgatoire, pour dominer tous ses ennemis. Il ragea contre Castiel, ce crétin d'ange trop humain qui avait ruiné leur plan. Sa rage parvint jusqu'à la créature enchainée qui comprit que son calvaire et celui de la Mère de tous ne faisait qu'en réalité commencer. Bientôt d'autres cris suivirent, parfois entrecoupés par les paroles d'un démon en colère.

Saleté d'ange, saleté de Purgatoire, saleté d'Eve! Elle n'était plus rien, elle n'était qu'une moins que rien aussi mortelle que les autres!

* * *

**Crowley et Eve, qui l'eut crût? Et non, ce n'était vraiment pas un couple amoureux, c'était juste Crowley qui rageait contre Eve et Cas', et qui torturait un vampire! Au passage, que ceux qui aiment Twilight m'excusent de parler de leur saga comme ça. Je ne suis vraiment pas fan de cette saga, mais je n'essaye pas de ridiculiser vos vampires hein, que l'on se comprenne bien!**

**Dîtes-moi comment vous trouvez Crowley dans cette fic s'il vous plaît^^ Tout avis sera apprécié par l'auteure sadique que je suis!**


End file.
